1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte for a secondary battery and a secondary battery including the electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are capable of being recharged. Lithium secondary batteries have a three times or more energy density per unit weight than lead storage batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel hydrogen batteries, and nickel zinc batteries and are capable of high rate charging.
Lithium secondary batteries provide a high operating voltage, and thus, a non-aqueous electrolyte is generally used therein instead of an aqueous electrolyte, which is more reactive with lithium. When a non-aqueous electrolyte is used in a lithium secondary battery, at the initial charging, due to a side reaction between a negative electrode or a positive electrode and the non-aqueous electrolyte, side products are formed on the surface of the negative electrode or the positive electrode. Accordingly, the lifespan of the lithium secondary battery may be reduced.
Therefore, there is a need for an electrolyte for a secondary battery and a secondary battery including the electrolyte having improved lifespan characteristics.